


Blind Date

by thelovearesick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M, Roadrat Week, Tattoos, Tinder, alternative universe, roadrat - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Lo único que había visto en aquella cuenta de Tinder era una fotografía de un tatuaje.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que hago un fic de está pareja. No sean malos :C.

Lo único que había visto en aquella cuenta de Tinder era una fotografía de un tatuaje.

Era enorme, colorido, enfocando el rostro de un cerdito casi caricaturizado. Había muy pocos datos en la información, pero aquello le resultaba incluso agradable y divertido. Mako Rutledge tenía 46 años, le gustaban los lugares tranquilos, pasar la tarde arreglando automóviles en su taller improvisado y salir ocasionalmente al campo los fines de semana.

No había ninguna otra foto o información en el perfil. La cuenta no estaba ligada a Instagram ni a nada más. No había información de sus preferencias musicales ni de ninguna otra cosa. Lo único que sabía de ese desconocido era que tenía un enorme tatuaje con un cerdo.

Jamison se quedó expectante, recargándose en el respaldo de su roído y viejo sofá. No podía dejar de mirar la imagen del tatuaje, que extrañamente le parecía hipnótica, a la par de interesante. Por los contornos y la forma abultada, Jamison podía adivinar que se encontraba justo en el centro de su estomago, aunque el acercamiento en el rostro y las facciones del cerdito eran lo que más resaltaba.

De entre todas las fotos que había visto y rechazado ese día, aquella le había parecido original y diferente. Además de misterioso, el hecho de que una persona sintiera la suficiente seguridad para subir una parte de su cuerpo de esa manera era por demás algo que despertaba su interés.

La _selfie_ que había decidido subir era demasiado aburrida y carente de significado. Se había parado en medio de su habitación, había prendido y luz y había tomado unas cuantas fotos sobre la pared blanca, intentando parecer seria en algunas y falsamente espontaneo en otras.

Las había subido todas, sin importarle que fueran unas fotografías en serie. Había dejado como principal una donde hacía un gesto. Casi se había arrepentido al instante de dejarla así, pero prefería mostrar algo diferente a la típica fotografía donde intentaban resaltar un buen ángulo.

Jamison no sentía que tuviera un buen ángulo. Su falta de cabello a los alrededores de su rostro, sus ojos amarillentos y su casi permanente expresión expresiva por sus prominentes cejas parecían darle un aspecto curioso, pero poco atractivo para un estándar en general.

Había visto un desfile de hombres tomándose fotos delante del espejo. Algunos mostraban su abdomen marcado, otros intentaba mostrar elegancia y algunos muchos otros parecían simplemente incómodos por el simple hecho de existir.  

Realmente no sabía si encajaba en alguna de esas categorías con su apariencia desalineada, complexión delgada y su casi permanente semblante de locura, sumando a eso algunas otras cosas que se le hacía muy difícil compartir por el momento.

Acomodando su muñón sobre el sofá, Jamison procedió a darle un super me gusta a aquel desconocido o, mejor dicho, en darle me gusta a la fotografía del acercamiento al tatuaje de cerdito.

Para su sorpresa, un mensaje de compatibilidad apareció en la pantalla casi al momento. ¿Acaso Mako también le había dado me gusta a él? Se sentía como un idiota al sentir su sonrisa enmarcarse en su rostro ante aquel acto tan simple.

Había dado algunos me gusta al principio, pero no había tenido ese mensaje de competitividad con ninguna otra persona hasta el momento. Suponía que por eso se había cansado tan rápido de Tinder. Suponía que por esa había pensado en borrarlo aquella misma tarde.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba Jamison, preguntándose si sería correcto mandarle un mensaje a Mako al apenas darle un me gusta hace segundos. Tenía la ventana abierta y el teclado estaba en la pantalla, por lo que un silencio incomodo entre la indecisión y la emoción le invadían casi a la par.

¿Sería correcto decir un simple hola? ¿Tendría que decir algo más? Las ideas brotaban una a una, mientras su cuerpo terminó por cargarse totalmente en el sofá, acostándose con la cabeza acomodada sobre el respaldo.

Esto era completamente ridículo. ¿Cómo podría estar tan temeroso de interactuar con alguien a través de su celular? Sus ideas se pararon al escuchar el sonido de notificación del celular. Al levantarlo y ver el icono de llama en la pantalla, el mensaje de Mako apareció ante sus ojos.

 _“Hola”_ había escrito.

Era un simple saludo sin más, pero a Jamison sentía como la respiración es contenía al presionar ligeramente más el celular entre sus dedos. Había sido simple, sencillo, pero tan sorpresivo para él, que incluso no sabía muy bien cómo responder.

¡Era ridículo!, pensó. Era completamente ridículo que algo como esto pudiera ocasionarle tantas reacciones en conjunto. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de intenciones tenía Mako.

¿Estaría interesado en una amistad? ¿Había sentido nada más curiosidad por lo estúpida que era su foto? Las dudas nunca traían nada bueno consigo, por lo que Jamison dio un suspiro cansada, disponiéndose a escribir rápidamente sobre el pequeño teclado.

 _“Hola”_ respondió con simpleza. Claro que se moría por escribir mucho más cosas, pero debía mantenerse lo más calmado posible. Realmente no quería asustarlo ante su premeditación.

 _“¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre es Mako, aunque ya sabes saberlo por mi perfil”_ respondió casi al instante. Jamison se quería echar a reír ante la formalidad de aquella conversación a través de Tinder, pero a él le parecía casi igual de difícil poder determinar qué tipo de respuestas o preguntas hacer, sobre todo al no ver directamente un rostro en la pantalla.

_“Siempre podría estar mejor. Soy Jamison, aunque también ya debes saberlo”._

Aquello parecía realmente estúpido a simple vista, pero Jamison no se había sentido así de emocionado en mucho tiempo. La siguiente respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar, pero la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro al leer el siguiente mensaje.

_“Podría decir lo mismo. Por cierto, linda sonrisa la de la foto.”_

¿Acaso el desconocido le había dado un cumplido? Rara vez le daban alguno. Es más, no recodaba haber recibido ninguno nunca, por extraño que pareciera. Aquello solo lograba emocionarlo más, intentando contener toda la oleada de emoción repentina, atreviéndose a mandar el siguiente mensaje casi al instante.

_“Lindo tatuaje también ;)”._

El siguiente mensaje de Mako solo tardó unos segundos en ser mandado.

_“¿En serio? A muchos conocidos no les agradó. Me dijeron que era demasiado grande y notorio.”_

_“¡Tonterías! A mí me parece genial :).”_

Para sorpresa de Jamison, la conversación siguió fluyendo por el resto de la tarde. Mako le contó que estaba intentando arreglar una vieja moto que encontró en oferta en una venta de garaje, mientras que Jamison por su parte intentaba prepararse algo decente para comer, pese a su preferencia por las comidas congeladas y sopas instantáneas.

Era increíble que la conversación resultara tan fluida. Incluso para Mako había resultado sorpresivo, confesándole a Jamison que no creía que conocer a gente por Tinder fuera algo que resultara fácil para él, ya que creía no entrar en el rango de edad y las características que las personas buscaban en una red social como esa. Jamison se sentía igual. Y eso fue justo lo que escribió justo antes de desearle buenas noches por ese día.

Los días se transformaron en semanas, las conversaciones de Jamison y Mako se hacían cada vez más cotidianas, a tal punto de ser Mako a quien le deseaba buenos días cada mañana.

Pese a haber compartido muchas cosas con él a lo largo de los días, jamás le había pedido una foto de su rostro y ninguno de los dos se había agregado a otra red social, limitándose a sus interacciones en Tinder nada más.

Hablaban de muchos temas relacionados a la ocupación de ambos, a sus gustos musicales, a su marcada falta de habilidades sociales y las cosas que notaron que ambos tenían en común.

A ambos le gustaban los automóviles, las motos, permanecer en solitario la mayor parte del tiempo y, por curioso que pareciera, a ambos le agradaban bastante los animales.

Como era de esperarse, Mako tenía una preferencia por los cerdos, mientras que Jamison prefería los roedores pequeños, admitiendo abiertamente que tenía una rata de mascota. Quizá era la única cosa con la que sentía que tenía una responsabilidad, procurando tener bien cuidado su entorno y tenerlo bien alimentado.

Además de eso, Jamison le había confesado su “particular” gusto por todo lo referente a pirotecnia, explosivos y demás cosas peligrosas, a lo que Mako se limitaba a decirle que tuviera mucho cuidado de no salir lastimado y que era un gusto interesante. El mensaje de Mako había llegado muy tarde, pensó Jamison, girando su vista a donde más de la mitad de su pierna le faltaba. Todavía no se había atrevido a confesarle aquello por el momento.

Mako siempre era atento con él pese a no conocerse más allá de la pantalla, admitiendo que nunca había dado seguimiento antes a una conversación en Tinder con ninguna otra persona antes, sintiendo curiosidad por la manera tan original en la que Jamison colocó sus fotos sin importarle nada más.

Jamison pensó que ese gesto no había sido a propósito, pero entendió a lo que se refería Mako a dar un segundo vistazo a las fotos y los demás y volver a notar las poses forzadas y la manera tan trivial en la que parecían querer demostrar algo más.

Aquello simplemente no era su estilo, pensó, recordando casi al instante uno de los primeros mensajes que Mako le había escrito la primera vez que había mandado mensajes.

 _“¿En serio te parece linda mi sonrisa?”_ preguntó con cierta cautela.

Hasta ahora, el estilo de conversaciones que habían tenido no había denotado ninguna intención aparente, por lo que Jamison no sabía si considerar que Mako estaba interesado en algo más que una amistad, algo casual o a alguna otra cosa.

El mensaje tardó un poco en ser recibido esta ocasión, pero el sonido de la notificación rompió la línea de sus pensamientos.

_“Por supuesto que lo dije en serio. ¿Tu comentario sobre mi tatuaje también fue en serio?”_

Eso era una ligera indicación para Jamison, sonriendo al instante de contestarle.

_“Pero por supuesto que me gusta tu tatuaje. Es más, quisiera conocerlo personalmente ;)”._

Al no tener una respuesta en seguida, Jamison se había arrepentido por completo de su acción. ¿Acaso había asustado a Mako con aquel comentario tan directo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Era un estúpido por adelantarse tanto.

Quizá Mako no pretendía que la cosa saliera de Tinder. De nueva cuenta sus pensamientos se habían adelantado a todo. Estaba por caer en pánico cuando escuchó la notificación, después de casi 5 minutos de agonía sin respuesta.

_“Claro, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? Tú elijes.”_

Y, como en sus conversaciones anteriores, Mako terminaba por sorprenderlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Como me mama el slow burn(?). Pues lo hice para un amigo. Espero que al boludo le guste (?).


End file.
